Tu es gay ?
by Orvoloson
Summary: Etre Mangemort n'est pas de tout repos, encore moins quand on est gay, et surtout lorsqu'on va se marier. (petit résumé qui n'a aucun sens comme ça, mais après avoir lu cet OS vous comprendrez !)


**Avertissement : **Ceci est un OS sur un couple homosexuel, donc pour les homophobes passés votre chemin ! De plus, il y a une scène de sexe légèrement explicite vers la fin, d'où le rating M. Je vous aurais prévenu...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire orignal sont à cette magnifique et merveilleuse femme qu'est Rowling

**Note :** Ce texte a été écrit après avoir parié avec un ami. C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS. C'est même la première fois que j'écris un yaoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_A Sushi, Chaton et Mr Canard, sans qui jamais cet OS n'aurait vu le jour._

_Je vous aime ._

* * *

**« Ma seule liberté est de rêver, alors je rêve de liberté. »**

**Benoît Granger**

Un cri résonna dans les cachots de Poudlard. Cela faisait près d'une heure que le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire avait commencé et les hurlements n'avaient pas cessé. Dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves de septième année avaient été réunis. Pas de chaises, pas de tables, pas même de bureau. La plupart des adolescents avaient posé leurs dos sur l'un des murs de pierre du château. En face d'eux, une dizaine d'autre, des « délinquants » selon Amycus Carrow, leur professeur, avaient les poignets attachés au-dessus de leur tête grâce à la magie.

Le cours consistait à apprendre le sortilège du Doloris et à s'exercer sur les élèves attachés. La plus grande partie des adolescents de l'école était contre cette méthode d'enseignement mais ils ne disaient rien, personne ne disaient rien… Ils ne voulaient pas être punis et se retrouver à la place des « délinquants » ou pire, dans le bureau du directeur.

Carrow appela le groupe suivant pour qu'il se mette en place. Parmi les élèves, Théodore Nott, Serpentard en septième année, comme tous les élèves présents, avait été placé face à Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier était en sang, la tête pendante, les bras ballants, de la sueur recouvrant son torse nu, sa chemise ayant été détruite sous l'assaut des sortilèges. Depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore, la famille Malefoy était devenue le sujet de plaisanterie préféré des Serpentard mais aussi des Mangemorts. Drago avait échoué dans sa mission, c'était Rogue qui avait tué l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Le fils Malefoy était traité de faible ou de lâche par tous, les Serpentard le faisaient d'ailleurs à cœur joie. Les Carrow le détestaient, c'était un peu une sorte de jouet pour eux, un souffre-douleur… Depuis le début de l'année ils n'arrêtaient pas de le mettre en retenue, puis il était devenu le cobaye pour les cours d'Art de la Magie Noire.

Nott regarda Malefoy. Il avait eu la chance de ne jamais tomber sur un camarade de sa propre maison, à chaque fois qu'il lançait le sortilège du Doloris c'était sur un idiot de Poufsouffle ou un incapable de Serdaigle… Mais jamais ça n'avait été un Serpentard. Il savait que ça ne dérangeait pas les autres élèves de sa maison ils se délectaient de voir Malefoy souffrir. Mais lui ne pouvait pas. Il respectait beaucoup trop Drago Malefoy pour ça, le respect et la loyauté étaient les principales qualités de la maison verte et argent, et c'était un principe auquel il voulait se tenir. C'était aussi pour les mêmes raisons que depuis le début de l'année, Théodore ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses camarades face à Malefoy. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore certes, mais la plupart des adolescents de 17ans ne l'auraient pas fait… Enfin, c'était son avis. Il n'avait pas non plus soutenu Malefoy, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis de plus, Drago et lui n'étaient pas assez proches pour cela.

Lorsqu'Amycus Carrow donna le départ du sort, Théodore hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Et avec le moins de volonté possible il prononça la formule. Le sortilège n'aurait d'autre effet que de chatouiller le blondinet, il le savait. Il fallait vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre plaisir pour pouvoir lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Une faible lumière bleue sortie de la baguette magique du Serpentard et atteignit le thorax de Drago. Celui-ci releva la tête, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Théodore resta de marbre et retourna à sa place.

A la fin du cours, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour pouvoir échapper aux horreurs qu'ils avaient pu voir. Théodore prit son sac et se dépêcha de rejoindre son cours d'Arithmancie. Au milieu d'un couloir vide il fut plaqué contre un mur.

- Tu as peur de la souffrance, Nott ?

Drago Malefoy sortit de l'ombre et lança un sourire narquois à sa victime. Il avait l'air faible et Théodore était certain que s'il le poussait, il tomberait à la renverse. Puis il rit légèrement et leva les sourcils, faisant comprendre à Malefoy qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Ton Doloris était… Pitoyable. Je sais très bien supporter la douleur tu sais ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange gardien qui s'inquiète pour moi !

- C'est toi qui es pitoyable Malefoy, dit calmement Théo en éclatant à nouveau de rire. Ce n'est pas pour te protéger que j'ai fait ça… C'est par pur principe !

Le jeune Nott n'aimait pas beaucoup le regard que lui lançait son agresseur. Il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur-là dans les yeux de Malefoy, et… elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Il essaya de se retirer de la poigne du blond mais celui-ci venait de serrer un peu plus ses doigts autour de ses poignets qu'il avait serrés contre son corps. Le souffle de Drago s'approcha dangereusement de son visage, trop dangereusement au goût de Théodore. Et alors qu'il allait riposter, Malefoy plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Drago essaya de faire passer sa langue à travers les lèvres du brun mais celui-ci refusa et le poussa de toutes ses forces.

- Non mais à quoi tu joues là ?

Sans même attendre une réponse, Théodore s'essuya rageusement les lèvres et partit.

_Ses mains se baladant sur son corps, ses doux cheveux platine caressant son cou, ses lèvres si douces et si sensuelles sur sa bouche…_

Théodore Nott se réveilla en sursaut. Foutu cauchemar ! Il s'assit sur son lit et lança un cri de rage. Pourquoi couchait-il avec Malefoy dans ses rêves ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Depuis que le blond l'avait embrassé, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser… Il n'était pas gay, il aimait les filles ! C'était bien plus que cela… Il le désirait. Ses lèvres, ses mains sur ses hanches et, plus que tout, son sourire ravageur Théo se sentait partir à chaque fois qu'il le voyait…

Il posa les deux pieds sur son tapis et passa ses mains sur son visage. Que devait-il faire ?

Nott se leva au bout d'un long moment et partit dans la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore. Devant le lavabo, il enleva le haut de son pyjama et s'aspergea d'eau. Il devenait fou, c'était la seule explication possible. Il ne pouvait pas désirer Malefoy. Il le détestait, ce n'était qu'un gamin égocentrique, égoïste et prétentieux. Il ne pouvait pas…

Son regard s'attarda sur son reflet dans le miroir, il ferma les yeux et repensa à son rêve, aux douces caresses de Drago. Il secoua brutalement la tête et frappa dans le miroir. Il se dégoûtait.

- T'es con ou quoi ?

Malefoy. Théodore n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner, cette voix si hautaine ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir craquelé ; Drago était en train de s'approcher de lui et d'attraper sa main ensanglantée.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla Nott en se reculant le plus loin possible du Mangemort.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Malefoy mais c'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était contre son grès, il se sentait obligé de plonger dans ses magnifique iris gris et de s'y noyer. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Malefoy n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Tu saigne beaucoup.

Théodore sourit. Par Salazar, qu'il était perspicace ! Il examina sa main et à la vue du sang il sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite encore. Un goût âcre s'insinua dans sa bouche et il fut obligé de se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas s'étaler sur le carrelage. Drago éclata alors de rire.

- Tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang ?

- La ferme, ronchonna Nott, à bout de souffle. Le sang des autres ne me dérange pas, c'est seulement le mien…

Théodore se pencha sur le lavabo et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas recracher son dîner de la veille. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Malefoy avait posé une main sur son épaule et le regardait avec la même lueur dans les yeux que le jour où il l'avait embrassé. Le jeune Nott voulu se retirer mais son camarade resserra sa poigne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'irait nulle part. Il sortit sa baguette et cracha un « tu ne peux pas rester comme ça » avant de l'agiter sur la blessure. Après quelques secondes, le sang s'évapora puis Drago murmura une autre formule pour que la blessure se referme.

- Tu es gay ? demanda le brun.

La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les joues de Théodore rosirent alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le lavabo. Il entendit le très léger rire de Drago puis sentit la paume de sa main contre son torse. Théodore ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Il ne voulait pas faiblir, Malefoy ne devait pas voir ses réactions.

- Oui, susurra le blond à son oreille. Un sang-pur n'a pas le droit d'être gay ?

Nott voulu répliquer mais il n'arriva pas à aligner deux mots tant sa voix tremblait. Il allait craquer. Drago continua ses caresses. Il passa une main dans son dos alors que l'autre caressait son bras. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus et passa délicatement sa langue sur la jugulaire de sa proie. Il se serra encore plus contre lui et Théo put sentir le bassin de Drago contre ses fesses. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et s'obligea à rester accroché au lavabo tant ses jambes tremblaient. Le bras du blond entoura ses hanches et il le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde puis Théodore rompit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient en plaquant sa bouche contre celle de son camarade. Ils avaient oublié où ils étaient, qui ils étaient, leurs esprits étaient totalement vides, seul l'homme qui était en face comptait. Drago avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Théo alors que celui-ci essayait d'éliminer chaque centimètre carré qui le séparait de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux, prenant conscience de la situation. Il était en train d'embrasser et de caresser Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas faire ça…

Le brun rompit le baiser et regarda rageusement son camarde.

- Je… Je n'y arrive pas.

Il attrapa le haut de son pyjama et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

La nuit était froide mais calme. La lumière de la Lune se reflétait sur le lac noir, rendant à Poudlard une image presque irréelle.

Théodore Nott était accoudé contre la rambarde de la tour d'Astrologie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il était pris de faibles spasmes. Son père était mort. Yaxley, son oncle, venait de lui envoyer une lettre. Son père n'avait pas obéit aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres il était mort. Comment allait-il faire ? Sa mère n'avait survécu que quelques mois après son accouchement, il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il ne lui restait plus que son père… et maintenant il était parti. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il renifla bruyamment alors que le vent soufflait sur son visage. Dans sa lettre, Yaxley disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il remplace son père en tant que Mangemort. Il ne voulait pas. Devenir meurtrier n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenir. Il ne désirait pas être comme Malefoy. Pauvre gamin à qui l'on donne des ordres sans possibilité de refus.

Malefoy. Encore et toujours _lui_. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Le blond le hantait. Il l'avait évité durant trois semaines après l'épisode de la salle de bain… Mais il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il le désirait de plus en plus. Ça devenait mauvais, malsain mais, Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

Nott se frappa le front. Même le jour de la mort de son père il repensait à Drago. Il était pathétique…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier derrière lui. Malefoy apparut, un léger rictus sur le visage. Quelques blessures étaient présentes sur ses joues et il boitait ; sa dernière retenue avec les Carrow ne s'était vraiment pas bien passée.

Théodore ne voulait pas le voir, il garda donc les yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Tour alors que Drago venait s'installer à côté de son camarade. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation, Théo ne l'aidait pas non plus.

- J'ai appris pour ton père, murmura le blond. Euh… Je… Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de faute. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es désolé.

Théodore avait été froid et direct. Il voulait couper court à toutes conversations avec _lui_. Drago l'avait remarqué, mais il continua quand même :

- J'ai ramené ça, je pensais que tu voudrais oublier…

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers le paquet que lui tendait Malefoy. Il regarda à l'intérieur et découvrit avec stupeur une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Boire signifiait donc oublier pour le jeune Malefoy. Théodore n'avait jamais vraiment bu, un verre d'hydromel durant les soirées mondaines, pour faire bonne figure, mais jamais de Whisky Pur Feu. Il ne savait même pas s'il tenait l'alcool…

Malefoy se laissa glisser contre un mur et fit apparaître deux verres qu'il remplit à moitié. Il regarda intensément Nott puis lui donna un des deux verres. Théo regarda un moment le whisky ; il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir et pourtant il souhaitait oublier un instant la tragique fin de son père. Il regarda Drago et vida son verre d'une seule traite. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide lui brûla le fond de la gorge et pencha sa tête en arrière. Il était peut-être masochiste, ou un truc dans le genre, mais cette sensation lui faisait un bien fou. Il demanda un autre verre à Malefoy avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air et de le vider encore une fois.

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid, et pourtant, Théodore était mort de chaud. Il pensait que c'était à cause du whisky, et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui assurait que c'était le regard insistant de Malefoy qui le troublait. Le blond n'avait pas cessé de dévisager le jeune Nott, ce qui le déstabilisait quelque peu.

Théodore enleva sa veste et vint s'installer contre Malefoy à l'abri du vent. Drago frôla le bras nu de Théodore qui fut parcouru de frissons. Ils avalèrent leur troisième verre et Théo sentit enfin les effets de l'alcool. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne…

Drago caressa la joue du brun, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes encore présentes. Il dessina les traits de son visage du bout de ses doigts en s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Puis, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Théodore plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Le baiser était langoureux et sensuel. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques temps et burent jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Les corps allongés sur le sol étaient entrelacés. Drago était enfouit dans le cou de Nott alors que celui-ci jouait avec ses cheveux. Son souffle était rauque et saccadé tandis que les lèvres du blond touchaient chaque centimètre de peau exposée qu'elles pouvaient trouver. La main de Malefoy descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Théo avant de s'installer sur ses fesses, lui donnant un sursaut, alors que leurs hanches ses serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Théodore émit un faible gémissement et frissonna.

Drago leva sa tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son –presque- amant. Théodore caressa légèrement la joue du blond puis ses longs doigts descendirent sur ses fesses.

- Je ne veux pas que cela se finisse.

Bien que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille, Théodore pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine lorsque Malefoy susurra un « moi non plus » dans le creux de son oreille. Tous deux savaient réellement ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ils avaient envie de bien plus que de simples baisers, et même s'ils étaient tous les deux presque saoulent, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Théodore avait besoin d'être aussi près de Drago que possible, il ne dit donc rien lorsque celui-ci posa son corps sur le sien. Les doigts maladroits et tremblants du brun montraient parfaitement son inexpérience, et pourtant il n'hésita pas à retirer la chemise blanche de Malefoy. Les gémissements et grognements de Théo lorsque leurs poitrines nues se touchèrent quelques minutes plus tard, chamboulèrent quelque peu Drago bien qu'il se remit vite à caresser son partenaire.

Théodore regardait avec attention son camarade, il ne semblait pas différent de lui, moins grand, plus mince et pâle, le même en presque tout. La seule différence remarquable était leurs bras gauche. Le tatouage qui manquait à son bras à lui, il ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois sur celui de Malefoy, avec attention, il ne connaissait que celui de son père et était curieux de voir si tous étaient pareils. Ils l'étaient.

Ils retirèrent leurs pantalons sans pour autant enlever leurs sous-vêtements. Drago planta ses dents dans les omoplates de son amant, puis passa sa langue sur sa clavicule, s'attarda sur ses tétons avant de descendre jusqu'à son nombril et de s'arrêter là, à la limite du seul vêtement qui recouvrait Théodore. Celui-ci se positionna sur ses coudes et lâcha un grognement pour montrer son mécontentement. Drago éclata de rire, ce qui exaspéra le brun. Il bougea légèrement son bassin et Malefoy se retrouva à terre, sous Nott. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de rire. Il caressa son torse et s'amusa des petits gémissements que lâchait son camarade. Théodore l'embrassa tandis qu'il frottait son bassin contre celui de son compagnon. Le blond poussa un cri rauque alors qu'il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Nott. Théo embrassa son torse avant de descendre beaucoup plus bas et de lui retirer son boxer. Drago avait déjà couché avec plusieurs hommes, et jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation. Bien qu'il soit novice, Théodore faisait des merveilles avec sa langue et son partenaire en redemandait. Alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Nott arrêta en éclatant de rire. Malefoy poussa un juron et mordit le téton de son amant. Il passa au-dessus de lui et le pénétra sans lui demander son avis au préalable. Les premières minutes furent douloureuses pour Théodore, puis une sensation de plaisir s'insinua en lui. Jamais il n'avait goûté à quelque chose d'aussi bon, même avec une femme. Il ne se retint pas de gémir, puis ils poussèrent un dernier râle ensemble avant de se laisser aller et de jouir. Drago se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Il mordit légèrement sa jugulaire. Puis ils explosèrent de rire à l'unisson, le doux son se répercutant sur les murs en pierre.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Une voix douce résonna dans son crâne. Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il se regarda dans le miroir face à son lit, haletant. Il venait de faire un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Une femme brune s'enquit de son état, lui caressa la joue et lui demanda comment il allait. Il la regarda et sourit. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Son teint pâle, ses yeux clairs et sa chevelure de jais la rendaient parfaite. Un léger pli barrait son front montrant son inquiétude. Drago se détendit et remarquant qu'il allait bien, la brune sourit dévoilant une dentition parfaite.

- Dépêche-toi donc. Il ne serait pas convenable d'arriver en retard le jour de ton mariage, mon amour.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

Mariage ? Il avait une femme ? Drago se concentra puis revint doucement à la réalité. Cela faisait désormais 7 ans que le Lord Noir était mort et Astoria Greengrass allait, dans quelques heures, devenir sa femme.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Théodore Nott, son ami d'enfance ? Malefoy se frotta les tempes prit d'un soudain mal de crâne. Il avait fait la fête la veille, ça il s'en souvenait. Ce rêve incongru était sûrement causé par les effets de l'alcool, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, après tout il n'aimait Théo qu'en tant qu'ami. Il regarda Astoria retirer son pyjama et profita du spectacle. Non, il n'était décidément pas gay.


End file.
